Anthony Golec
| cityofbirth = Sydney, New South Wales | countryofbirth = Australia | height = | position = Left back / Centre back | nationality = Australia | currentclub = | clubnumber = 5 | youthclubs = Sydney United | youthyears = –2008 2008–2011 | clubs = Sydney United Sydney United Sheriff Tiraspol Persepolis Bucheon FC | years = 2008 2008–2011 2011 2011–2014 2014–2015 2015–2016 2016 2016 2017 2017– | caps(goals) = 15 (3) 10 (0) 15 (0) 26 (1) 17 (0) 6 (0) 11 (0) 0 (0) 0 (0) 22 (0) | nationalteam = Australia U20 Australia U23 | nationalyears = 2009 2010 | nationalcaps(goals) = 4 (0) 2 (0) }} Antony Paul Golec Croatian: ˈɡoːlěːts (born 29 May 1990) is an Australian player who currently plays for Central Coast Mariners. Club career Sydney FC Golec was a member of the inaugural Sydney FC National Youth League squad in 2008/2009. On 25 October 2008, Golec made his debut for Sydney FC against Melbourne Victory. He also got his chance against Perth Glory and was praised by his coaches after the game of his great performance. He went on to make a total of 10 appearances for Sydney FC. Adelaide United On 26 September 2011, it was announced that Golec had signed a one-year contract with Adelaide United. On 22 December 2011, Golec made his debut for Adelaide United coming on the 82nd Minute for Fabian Barbiero. Golec made his home debut as left back on 30 December 2011 against Wellington Phoenix, scoring his first A-League goal in the 61st minute, Adelaide went on to win 2–0. On 19 March 2012, it was announced Golec had signed an undisclosed contract with Adelaide United for a further two years, which will keep him in Australia until 2014. On 8 January 2014, after three years at the club, it was announced that Golec would be going to China to explore an opportunity to play for Chinese Super League side Liaoning Whowin. Western Sydney Wanderers On 4 February 2014, it was announced that Adelaide United released Golec. On the same day he signed with Western Sydney Wanderers. However, since there are no spaces remaining in the club's A-League squad, Golec will only be eligible to participate in Western Sydney Wanderers's 2014 AFC Champions League campaign during the 2013–14 season. On 12 March, Golec made his debut in the starting 11 for the club against Chinese Super League side Guizhou Renhe in the 2014 AFC Champions League. Wanderers went on to win the game 1–0 away from home. It was announced in May that Golec re-signed with the Wanderers for a further season keeping him at the club for the 2014/2015 Hyundai A-League season. Golec was part of the squad which won the 2014 AFC Champions League, playing an important role throughout the campaign. He was also part of the squad which participated in the 2014 FIFA Club World Cup, playing against Cruz Azul and ES Sétif. The Wanderers went on to finish 5th at the tournament. On 15 May 2015, Golec was released by Wanderers. Perth Glory On 23 May Golec joined Perth Glory on a 2-year deal keeping him at the club until the end of the 2016–2017 season. Golec made his debut for the club on 11 August against Newcastle Jets in the FFA Cup. Perth Glory won 4–3 on penalties with Golec scoring one. Sheriff Tiraspol On 15 January 2016 it was announced that Antony Golec would be leaving Perth Glory to take up an 18-month deal with Moldovan National Division team Sheriff Tiraspol. On 29 May FC Sheriff won the championship and qualification to UEFA Champions league with a 1–0 win against Dacia Chisinau. Golec played a major role for the club since arriving in January playing 13 games for FC Sheriff Tiraspol. Persepolis On 22 June 2016 Golec signed a two-year contract with Persian Gulf Pro League club Persepolis. On 22 September Golec terminated his contract through FIFA due to unpaid wages. Buncheon FC 1995 On 8 December 2016 Golec signed with K League Challenge club Bucheon FC 1995 for 2 seasons, Keeping him at the club until December 2018. On 22 February 2017, Golec's contract was officially terminated by mutual consent before the season opening Central Coast Mariners On 30 May 2017, Golec returned to the A-League, signing a one-year contract with Central Coast Mariners. International career In 2009 Golec made his international debut for the Australian national Under 20 team's in Argentina, Playing full games against Uruguay and USA and making 2 more appearances. Golec was also part of the 30 man squad in the lead up to the 2009 FIFA Under 20's World Cup in Egypt. In 2010 Golec made his Australia Olympic football team debut under Aurelio Vidmar and Paul Okon. Playing full games against DPR Korea, (who competed in the 2010 World Cup in Africa) and the Kuwait under 23 National team. On 19 October 2011, Golec was named in Holger Osieck and Aurelio Vidmar's joint Australia national team/Australia Olympic team Camp. On 24 February 2012, Golec was selected to be part of the Australian U23's (Olyroos) squad for the 2012 London Olympic Qualifier matches against Uzbekistan and UAE. On 17 September 2017, he declared that he would represent Croatia if chosen. Career statistics Club 1 – includes FIFA Club World Cup statistics; AFC Champions League statistics are included in season commencing after group stages (i.e. 2011 ACL in 2011–12 A-League season etc.) Honours Club : * A-League Premiership: 2009–10 * A-League Championship: 2009–10 * National Youth League: 2008–09 : * AFC Champions League: 2014 Sheriff Tiraspol: *Moldovan National Division: 2015–16 Category:1990 births Category:Living people Category:Australian players Category:Defenders Category:A-League players Category:Moldovan National Division players Category:Sydney FC players Category:Adelaide United FC players Category:Western Sydney Wanderers FC players Category:Perth Glory FC players Category:Central Coast Mariners FC players Category:Sydney United 58 FC players Category:FC Sheriff Tiraspol players Category:Players